Her Husband
by recchinon
Summary: She told him that her husband doesn't love her, but he told her that wasn't true. note added 4/24 some people added this to story alert but this is COMPLETE :


**Her Husband**

.

Disclaimer: oh yeah, I will marry Kubo but I am not the owner of Bleach.

.

**.**

"Hey."

"Hmm."

Ichigo sighed. He didn't have to be a genius to see, the girl who sat next him him was annoyed. He had known her for years and so he knew that she wasn't someone who would get annoyed easily. But here she was, frowning and ignoring him.

He wondered if his decision to come was actually a bad decision. Maybe he supposed to leave her alone. They could always talk later, when she felt better. He really wanted to stand up and go leaving her. She needed some privacy and he didn't want to interfere. But on the other side, he knew that they needed to talk. Now.

Ichigo scowled when she ordered more vodka from the bartender. She didn't usually drink. He swallowed hard, he wanted to tell her that alcohol was not good for her body but he couldn't say it. Not when she looked so angry like tonight.

She sighed, "so..."

He repeated after her, "so?"

"Why are you here, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo flinched at the coldness of her voice. This was not the woman he used to know. She had never been cold toward him.

"Uh," Ichigo tried to joke, "you too, Inoue, why are you here?"

Too bad, Ichigo was not a good joker. He didn't know how to make a joke. He watched the woman carefully, looking a sign of anger from her eyes.

"Well," weirdly, she sounded calm enough to him, "I am here because my husband was being a jerk."

Ichigo sighed. He wished he hadn't asked her the question. As much as he wanted to maker her feeling better, he wasn't in the mood to listen to her complaints about her husband. She, however, tought that it was right to tell him what about it. He had a feeling that she did it intentionally because she knew he had no other choice but to listen to whatever complaints she was about to say.

"Your husband loves you, Inoue," Ichigo scowled when she ordered more drinks from the bartender, "you know, he would be upset if he knew you are sitting here, in a place like this, at time like this, drinking alcohol," he glared at a man in the corner who looked at her with some nasty look, "dressing like this. You know, a place like this could be dangerous for you. Your husband must be worried..."

"No," she cut him in, "he doesn't care. He said it himself, he doesn't care."

Ichigo startled when he heard a sob came from her. Was she crying? God, no... He didn't want to see her crying. Not now. He cursed himself for making the woman crying.

"He cares, he loves you," Ichigo tried again, "he loves you more than anything Inoue.. Uh, whatever he had said, you know, he didn't mean it. He is stupid, but he loves you."

She snorted. It wasn't like her to snort like that so he assumed that she was getting drunk. He needed to get her out of this place soon.

"Really? He loves me? He never told me that," she sighed, "two years. We had been married for two years and he never told me that."

Ichigo gulped. He couldn't concentrate on whatever she said just now. She looked so... Sexy. Her face was red and her lips were wet. She really looked so sexy tonight. The smell of her usual perfume mixed with the the faint smell of vodka was enough to drive him crazy.

She shouldn't have worn that red dress. It was too... Sexy. He could understand why the men in this room couldn't stop staring at the woman. She was just too attractive. And she thought that her husband didn't love her? That was insane!

"He loves other woman, not me."

Ichigo snapped back to reality when she said that shocking line. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Her husband? Loved another woman?

After few seconds finally Ichigo found his voice again, "how could you think like that?"

"Well," she poke his chest with her index finger. Oh if only she knew that such a simple thing could make him hard, "you know that."

"Inoue..." Ichigo pleaded, "you misunderstand..."

"Oh yeah?" She folded her arms and once again snorted. He could see that she was drunk. She wouldn't say something like this if she wasn't, "he always love her, that girl. Even after we got married. Maybe he only married me because he couldn't be with her. Because she had to go back to soul society. Because he had no other choice..."

He was surprised to hear those for the first time. He never knew that she had this in mind after all of these years of marriage. She had always been acting like nothing happened. So she had been hiding this all of this time. He felt bad because he never realised it.

"Inoue..."

"He's still in love with her," to his horror, she started sobbing.

Shit. He hated to see her crying.

"That's why he didn't want to have baby with me."

Ichigo sighed. First, he didn't want to see her crying. Second, he needed to explain to her...

"Inoue..."

He touched her cheek with his caloused hand. He wiped her tears with his thumb but she jerked away.

"Stop calling me Inoue! It's Kurosaki now! I'm no more Orihime Inoue, I am Orihime Kurosaki!" She shouted at the poor man.

He smiled bitterly. She wouldn't make it easy for him.

"I know, but you will always be Inoue to me. Just like ten years ago when we met for the first time, nothing has changed," he touched her once again, this time she let him, "I loved you, I still do. I will always do."

She looked at him with wide eyes. There he was, her husband, smiling softly at her, saying the "L" word for the first time. She couldn't believe it.

"No," she looked away but he could see her blush, "you love Rukia."

"No," he told her sternly, "I never love her. She is a friend, Hime, a _nakama. _She is important to me but not more than you. Now look at me."

Shyly she looked at the handsome man who was still smiling at her.

"Really?"

He nodded, "I am sorry to make you doubting me. You know I am not good with word, Hime... I am not a romantic man, I am so sorry. I can't be a perfect husband."

She blushed. Suddenly she felt really stupid. The alcohol might have done its part messing with her mind and feeling but she should have never doubted him, the man who had sacrifice his life, twice, for her.

"I am sorry," she muttered shyly, "I... I assumed things." She sighed, "I was upset. When you said you don't want any baby..."

"Not now, Hime, I don't want it for now," he explained, "you just have a surgery last year, it would be too much for your body if you have to deliver a baby right now. I don't want anything bad happened to you. I don't want to take a risk."

She looked at him and she could see in his eyes, he had been telling the truth.

"But I want a baby..."

"Yes, me too," he smiled, he leaned to kiss her temple, he needed to show those men who had been looking at her with such a nasty look that she was his, "but not now. Maybe next year..."

She smiled.

"Promise?"

He smiled.

"Promise."

She giggled and leaned forward to peck his lips. He smile againts her lips and pulled her body closer to his to deepen the kiss. He could smell a faint taste of vodka from her lips.

When he pulled away finally, he could see that beautiful smile on her beautiful face. He could felt his heart beat faster at the sight.

How could she think he didn't love her?

"Now, let's go home," he said, "if you wanted to have a baby you have to take care of your body. No more alcohol."

She chuckled, "yes, doctor Kurosaki!"

Ichigo didn't waste his time. He needed to get her out of this place as soon as possible. He smirked smugly as the other men in the room glared at him with an envy look when he walked out of the door together with the beautiful women. This beautiful woman was his and his only.

Ichigo couldn't wait to get home. He needed to make her understand that going out in the public wearing such a dress was not a wise option. She, however could always wear it in front of him and him only.

Besides, since she really wanted a baby, maybe they could try it tonight.


End file.
